The use of external devices to aid in a male obtaining an erection and further stimulation to the point of orgasm are known. However there is still a large demand and market for such aids especially in the treatment of erectile dysfunction. In recent years drugs for the treatment of erectile dysfunction have become a billion dollar industry in the United States alone. These drugs however can have side effects and unsafe interactions with other medications. The drugs directly affect the users blood pressure. Blurred vision, loss of vision, deleterious effects on hearing are known side effects. In some cases the user's reaction results in uncontrolled and uncomfortable erection that may result in permanent harm. Users who are on other medication for treatment of heart disease or control of blood pressure are advised against their use.
Previously known mechanical devices that encapsulate the penis are known. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,401, 5,707,341, 6,266,560 and US patent application 201000010292. However once encapsulated in a device applying added stimulation is limited. The encapsulation device itself acts as a barrier to touching or stimulation of the penis.
Consequently, there is an ongoing need for innovation in this area. There is a need for a device that can provided stimulation and treatment of erectile dysfunction and further can add other stimulation effects without the side effects of medication. There is a need for a new mechanical device that can safely provide means for stimulation even after a user's penis is contained with in an encapsulating device.